The All-Nighter
by DancingToMusic
Summary: A massive blizzard has hit Peaceville, and the Newmans are caught in it. With nowhere else to go they come upon Corey's garage. Bored out of their minds both bands come up with a plan to last the storm.
1. Stranded

**Corey's POV**

'Alright guys, great session!' I exclaimed, grinning. Kin, Kon, Laney and I had just finished practising for our upcoming gig at the new gaming store that was opening in Peaceville's city centre, which was to be held tomorrow.

Kin yawned and glanced at his watch. 'Well, its 6pm, Kon and I better get going,' he said.

I sighed. 'Alright guys, seeya tomorrow,' I responded.

The twins waved back, but just as Kin opened the garage door, a huge gust of wind and pile of snow blew in, covering Pinktastic (Trina's car) as well as Kin and Kon. Kin stuck his hand out of the snow and pulled down the garage door.

'On second thought we might stay here,' he said, shaking the snow off him and walking over to his keyboard.

'Okay, Core, what do we do?' Laney asked. 'We're obviously going to have to stay the night, but we have no clothes, no sleeping accessories-'

I placed a finger over her lips and shushed her, making her blush. _Man, she looks so cute when she blushes-NO, stopit, you do NOT like your best friend! _Oh great, now I'm having an argument with myself.

'It's OK guy,' I said, once I got myself under control. I saw Laney's shoulders drop but didn't know why. 'We're your friends; no one's going to judge.' Kin and Kon nodded in agreement and Laney smiled.

'Cool, so it won't matter if I fall asleep cuddled up next to you?' she teased. My eyes widened in shock and I could feel myself starting to sweat.

'Ah…well…I…' I stammered, not sure of what to say. Was it really that obvious that I liked her?

Laney laughed. 'I'm just messin' with you Core,' she said. 'But I call dibs on the cheese sandwich sitting on the bench!' I watched as she raced towards the kitchen, but turned my head as I heard Kon gasp.

'No, that was my sandwich!' he yelled, chasing after her. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Kin and eye shared a quizzical look.

'Who's out in this type of weather?' I wondered as I went to open the door. Kin followed behind me.

'I don't know,' he said. 'But whoever it is we better let them in quick, that storm is huge!'

I nodded and opened the door, shielding my eyes from the wind and snow that blew in. When it cleared Kin and I both gasped at who was standing in front of us. My look of shock quickly turned to a look of pure hate. I growled under my breath.

'Hello Newmans.'

**A/N** I know this chapter was short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. I promise the next chapter will be longer and there will be more POVs. Please R&R if you did enjoy it though!


	2. Spin the Bottle 7 Minutes in Heaven

**A/N** I am SO sorry if anyone was reading this! I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice then deleted it! I'm really stupid sometimes! So I'm really sorry to anyone reading this. Hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I did one last chapter so I do not own Grojband. It belongs to other peeps.

**No-one's POV**

There stood Grojband's most hated rivals, the Newmans, at Corey's front door, shivering and covered from head to toe in snow.

Even though she was freezing, Carrie still managed a sneer and retort. 'Could've greeted us a bit nicer Riffin,' she retorted. 'After all, we're you're house guests for tonight, you have to be polite.'

Corey, who was still glaring daggers at the Newmans' frontman (or woman), suddenly shook his head like a wet dog and stared wide-eyed. 'WHAT?! Who said you were staying here? This is my house which means it's off limits to anyone I hate…including you!'

Carrie sneered. 'Well, whaddya gonna do about it Riffin? If we open the door your whole house will be covered in snow, and we'll be sure to ruin your gig tomorrow night, isn't that right girls?'

Kim and Konnie nodded in agreement, glaring at Kin and Corey, whereas Larry just sighed. 'I'm a boy,' he mumbled.

Corey looked back at his bandmate for help, who gave him a _What can I do? _shrug. Corey sighed like he knew he was beaten.

'I guess you can stay the night,' he groaned. 'But you're only allowed in the garage and no touching anything.'

The blue-haired Newmans bassist smirked. 'Wise choice,' she teased, patting Corey on his head. 'We knew you'd make the right decision Riffin.' And with that her and her cronies waltzed into the garage, Larry still mumbling about how he should consider getting a gender change and becoming a girl. Corey sighed again, and Kin came over and patted him on the shoulder.

'You did good bro,' he reassured, before following the Newmans into the garage. Corey shook his head and placed it in his hands.

'This is going to be a looong night,' he muttered.

**Laney's POV**

I sat strumming my bass on the couch as I finished off the last of my cheese sandwich, smirking at Kon as I did so. The drummer frowned back at me and continued tapping his sticks on his drums.

I looked up from my bass as I heard footsteps approaching the garage. Thinking it was Corey and Kin I called out 'Who was at the door?'

Nevertheless I was surprised to see our doppelganger gender opposites sauntering into the room like they owned the place.

I continued staring wide-eyed as they came in and plonked themselves on the couch, the same one I was sitting on, to be precise.

After about a minute of awkward silence Carrie spoke up. 'Cat got your tongue _dude?_' she taunted, before bursting into fits of laughter. Larry smirked but blushed when Carrie smiled at him.

Before I could respond I heard a voice. 'Hey, leave her alone!'

I turned my head to see Kin and Corey enter the room, the latter glaring in Carrie's direction. I sent him a thankyou look before going back to pondering about why Corey let our most hated rivals into his garage.

Carrie rolled her eyes. 'Of course you're sticking up for _girlfriend_,' she teased before bursting into laughter again, this time along with the rest of her stupid band. However I was more worried about the blush that was slowly creeping onto my face.

'WHAT?!' I exclaimed, but found out that I was not the only one saying it. I looked to see Corey with an equally visible blush on his cheeks and his mouth open in shock. It made me blush even more seeing how cute he was looking like that.

Carrie continued laughing. 'It's so easy getting you guys worked up,' she said, before walking off to the kitchen. I saw Corey snap out of his trance and turn towards her.

'Hey, I said don't go anywhere but here!' he yelled, and was about to race after her when I grabbed his arm and dragged him near the corner of the stage, where no one could hear us.

'What were you thinking Core?' I hissed at him. 'Why did you invite the NEWMANS of all people here?'

Corey looked into my eyes and I felt my cheeks turning hot. We were millimetres apart! 'They threatened the band, Lanes,' he said, sounding genuinely concerned. I'd never heard him like this before. 'I couldn't let that happen, so I let them stay.'

I continued looking into Corey's eyes before sighing. 'I guess one night can't hurt,' I agreed. Corey beamed.

'Thanks Lanes, I knew I could count on you,' he said, giving me a noogie before running after Carrie, who was helping herself to the food in the fridge. I just continued staring after Corey, a small smile plastered on my face.

**Carrie's POV **

'Ugh, how much food does this family actually need?' I wondered incredulously as I grabbed four cans of lemonade (one for each of my band, mind you. I'm not that greedy!), and was about to go to the cupboard before loser Corey came rushing over.

'What did I say about not being allowed anywhere but the garage?' he told me, looking angrier than usual. It actually frightened me a bit but I wasn't going to let him know that, so I rolled my eyes.

'I can't help it that I'm hungry, loser,' I shot back at him. 'I'm just grabbing some lemonade and then I'm outta here.'

Corey opened his mouth to respond but then one of his other loser friends (Kon I think) called him over to play some sort of video game. Corey sighed and gave me an 'I'm watching you' sign with his fingers before leaving. I smiled in satisfaction and walked over to Kim and Konnie, who were playing a game of chess.

Sometimes it's just too easy.

**No one's POV**

THREE HOURS LATER…

There was a collective sigh in the Riffin garage. It'd been three hours since the Newman's invaded the garage, and, since there was really nothing to do there, everyone was bored.

Kin groaned. 'I'm so boooooooooreddddd!' he complained, his twin brother nodding in agreement.

'Yeah, even playing Chubby Cheesy Bunnies is getting boring.' He held up a cube of cheese before sighing and stuffing it in his mouth.

Laney, who was lounging on the stage next to Corey, turned to him. 'So Core, any plans that might work on making us not bored?' she asked.

Corey shifted his position so he was on his side facing Laney. 'Not yet Lanes, but I'll think of something.' And with that he continued to think, his facial expression going blank. He showed no signs of moving for a while now. Laney chuckled before rolling onto her back.

Suddenly, two minutes later, Konnie shrieked. 'I know, I know!' she cried.

Larry stuck a finger in his ear. 'I know you just gave me an ear ache,' he grumbled.

Konnie ignored him. 'We can play 7 Minutes in Heaven/Spin the Bottle. It's simple; all you have to do is spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to make out with in a closet for seven minutes!'

Kin cleared his throat. 'Ah, I'd like to confirm that I am straight, so therefore, WILL NOT be making out with boys in a small closet.'

Konnie rolled her eyes. 'Spoil the fun. Fine, if the bottle lands on two boys or two girls, they just have to hug each other, got that? The winning band gets to give makeovers to the losing band.'

Everybody but Konnie cringed at that, not really wanting to look like a fool in front of their rivals or crushes. Konnie still seemed unfazed.

'So, who's ready for some fun?' she asked.

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering whether or not to participate. Then an evil sort of smile came across Carrie and Corey's faces as they glared at each other with determination in their eyes.

'Let's do this!'

**A/N** And another chappie done! I'll try to post chapters as much as possible but it's really hard with school and after school activities. I _will _try to post another one tomorrow or even better later today, but for now, thanks for coming out everyone!


	3. Let's Start the Game

**A/N I'm hoping to update a lot as I'm getting more afternoons off from homework (yay :D)! I probably won't update again for a few days now as I'm super busy! Thanks SO much to these guys:**

**Katyperry101**

**awesomecrazychick1997**

**WolvesRock13**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it really appreciate that you like my story and want me to update more. But, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**No one's POV**

Five minutes later both bands were lying in a circle on the floor of the garage, an empty plastic coke bottle in the middle. Konnie looks excited, Corey and Carrie are staring at each other with determined looks on their faces, Kin, Kon, Kim and Larry look nervous and Laney just looks bored.

Konnie looks at everyone. 'Okay, who's going first?'

Corey and Carrie glare at each other for a few seconds before shouting in unison 'I will!' and lunging at the bottle. Carrie grabs it first and gives a triumphant look towards Corey who snarls back.

The Newmans' leader places the bottle on the ground and spins it, watching in anticipation as it slows and stops on…

Laney.

Carrie's eyes widen and she crosses her arms and looks away. 'No way, nuh-uh, I REFUSE to hug _her!'_

Laney smirks. 'You and me both sister,' she replies.

Konnie shrugs helplessly. 'Sorry Carr, rules are rules, and the rules say you have to hug her.'

'No, _your _rules say girls have to hug, so since they're not the actual rules, I don't have to obey them.'

Konnie smirks evilly. 'What if I told you there was a penalty?'

Carrie raises an eyebrow. 'What is it?'

Konnie whispers into her twin's ear. Kim starts smiling too at that point. 'Oh, you really don't want to find out.' She leans towards her band leader and whispers it to her. Carrie's eyes widen.

She gulps and sighs. 'Fine,' she huffs before walking over to Laney, who stands up too. Tentatively, they lean in for a hug, before pulling away after two seconds of hugging.

'Ugh, I'm definitely having a shower later on,' Laney groaned, shivering at having to hug her mortal enemy.

'Well, I'm going to need _two_ showers thank you,' Carrie said defiantly before storming back to her spot next to Larry. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

'Great job, I can imagine how hard that must've been.'

The way he spoke sent shivers up Carrie's arms. 'Th-thanks Larr,' she responded, blushing.

The red-haired boy bassist smirked at how she reacted to his touch, also causing him to blush. They continued staring at each other until they heard Kin's voice.

'Ah, so who won that round?' he asked.

Konnie grinned and reached behind her, pulling out a random hat with names in it. 'Let's let the hat decide,' she said.

**Laney's POV**

_Please let it be me, please let it be me,_ I thought, silently praying in my head. I would hate it if she pulled out Carrie's name because a) Carrie would gloat all night and b) DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO HUG MY MOST HATED RIVAL?! This was seriously going to come back to haunt me in the near future.

We all sat waiting impatiently as Konnie drew the names out of the hat. I can't see what was taking so long; there were only two names in there!

Finally, an eternity later a name was drawn, and I could see by the look on the blonde-haired girl's face who'd won.

'The winner is…Grojband,' she declared unenthusiastically.

We all cheered and high-fived, well, in the twins' case high-fived, Corey and I hugged. We didn't mean to, we both just sorta wrapped our arms around each other. I gasped as I saw what we were doing, and I swear I saw him blush. We both pulled away nervously, to the snickers around us.

'Wow, Riffin and Penn, who knew? I bet they'll _love _when they get locked in the same closet later on,' Carrie teased, before her and her band burst into fits of laughter. God I hated her.

Then my heart literally stopped as it sunk in what she said. If the bottle spun on me and Core, then we'd have to make out in a closet for **SEVEN MINUTES!**

I felt myself start to sweat and pant. Corey gave me a confused look.

'You okay Lanes?' he asked. 'You look a little pale.'

I swallowed and nodded. 'I'll-I'll be right back,' I managed before racing upstairs to the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

I raced to the sink and splashed cold water on to my face. 'Okay Lanes,' I told myself. 'Pull yourself together! You don't want him seeing you like this if you ever want a chance with him! Just-'

My conversation with myself was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'You okay Lanes?' came Corey's voice from the other side.

I quickly dried my face before walking over and opening the door, managing a small smile as I did so.

'Fine thanks Core,' I replied cheerfully. He smiled his perfect smile.

'Sweet! You didn't miss much. Kin and Kon had to hug and you know how easy it was for them,' he said. I was confused.

'So did we get two points?' I asked.

Corey rolled his eyes. 'Apparently not. If two members from the same band hug, it counts as one. Konnie probably made this up as she went along.'

I nodded before gasping. 'Look out!' I cried.

We had reached the top of the stairs and Corey, who was walking backwards at the time, didn't have time to regain his balance as he toppled down the stairs. I heard a groan as he landed.

My 'someone's in danger/must save guy who I have a mega crush on' reflexes kicked in, as I leaped down the stairs two at a time.

But, as I found out today, leaping down stairs can also lead to major embarrassment.

As I reached the fourth last step, my foot slipped out from underneath, sending me falling down the rest of the stairs and landing on…

You guessed it…

Corey.

**Corey's POV**

I winced as I landed at the foot of the steps. I heard Laney bound down the steps two at a time towards me.

I was about to say be careful, because leaping down steps two at a time can be pretty dangerous, but I didn't have time as I saw Laney's foot slip, and her go flying towards me.

Except did you think she'd actually land on me?

Well, she did.

I'd seen it happen all the time in movies and TV shows, but I didn't think it would actually happen in real life.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked into Laney's beautiful green eyes. How had I not noticed them before? I heard Laney inhale as she tried to get herself off me.

'S-sorry Core,' she stuttered. I smiled and placed a finger on her lips, before running it down along her cheek, feeling her shiver at my touch.

'Don't be,' I whispered. Our lips were millimetres away, and my hormones kicked in. I leant in, closing my eyes. I could feel her breath on my face, our lips brushed together and…

'There you guys are!'

I opened my eyes and sighed. We were so close! I saw Laney sigh as well, and inwardly cheered as I knew she really did feel the same way to me as did to her.

Kin and Kon stared at us for a few seconds before giggling and nudging each other. 'Well we'll just leave you guys to it,' Kin giggled. Laney and I looked at each other before scrambling to our feet.

'No, no, it's not like this, right Lanes?' I tried to reason with them. The last thing I needed was the Newmans finding out and teasing us about this all night.

I turned to Laney. She looked really upset, but I didn't know why. I wish I could help her.

'Trust us guys, it's not like that. Remember what happened at the wedding gig?'

I remembered. That day was amazing, I got to spend a whole day with Lanes, but I wish we hadn't avoided Kin and Kon like we did, even if I loved spending time with my crush.

The twins still weren't convinced though. 'Suuuuuuure,' Kin said sarcastically, nudging Kon, who snickered. I rolled my eyes.

'Can we drop the subject now?' I asked.

Kin rolled his eyes. 'Fine,' he said, but as they walked towards the garage, I could hear them chanting 'Corey and Laney sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

My bros are awesome, but sometimes they were really annoying.

I turned to Laney. 'You coming?'

She looked at me, mesmerising me with her amazing eyes. 'Sure,' she sighed sadly, walking in front of me.

I sighed, hoping I could figure out what was wrong with Laney by the end of the night.

**A/N There you go, hope you enjoyed some Carrie/Larry and Corey/Laney fluff I put in there! I will try to update tomorrow, but I'm going to be out all evening, so it'll be really hard to get one in. Anyway, thanks for coming out everyone!**


	4. The Start of Something New Part 1

**A/N What do you know; I got a chapter posted today! Anywho, I LOVE reading what you guys have to say about my stories, it encourages me to think up new chapters and upload more often. So thankyou to you amazing people out there!**

**Also note that this chapter will be Carrie/Larry but the next one will definitely be Corney! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own :'(**

**Larry's POV**

Me and my band were just lounging around waiting for Gross-band to arrive back into the garage. The red-haired chick ran off somewhere and Corey followed her. It was SO obvious that those two liked each other. And kind of annoying how they couldn't just hurry up and get together. Even I was annoyed!

Suddenly we heard singing drift down the hallway. As it came closer I could understand every word, and apparently, so could Carrie. We both faced each other and smirked.

Kin and Kon came skipping into the garage, chanting something about Corey and Laney kissing in a tree. Carrie and I doubled over laughing.

'Aren't you glad now that we have sensible girls in our band Larr?' Carrie asked me, hand on her hip. Man, she looked so hot when she posed, not that I'd tell her.

I moved my position so my face was right up to hers. 'Being in a band full of girls does have its perks, yes,' I said seductively, making Carrie blush, which just gave me more confidence.

I actually don't know what came over me. Usually Carrie's the one making me melt on the insides.

Still staring into Carrie's beautiful dark eyes I entwined my fingers with hers, just as a blushing Corey and Laney entered the room. I smiled flirtingly at Carrie one last time before moving back into my original position.

'Finally!' Kim exclaimed, arms folded. 'What took you so long?'

'They were making out in the hallway,' Kon replied, giggling and nudging his twin.

Corey and Laney's blushes grew. 'We were not!' they yelled together, making the twins double over laughing again.

Konnie rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Let's just do this. Larry, you spin.'

I grabbed the bottle and spun it. An agonizing few minutes later the bottle stopped on…..

Carrie.

There was a chorus of ooohs, coming mostly from Kim and Konnie. This time the blushes were on mine and Carrie's faces.

Konnie smirked. 'You know the drill,' she said.

Gulping nervously I stood up, helping Carrie to her feet also, and we made our way into the dark tiny closet.

**Carrie's POV**

Larry and I were now in the closet, not doing anything, just standing there.

'Remember, you have to make out for seven minutes,' came Konnie's voice from the other side of the door. 'And Carr, you know what the penalty is, so I'd do it if I were you.'

I gulped and grabbed Larry's hands. 'What's the penalty?' he asked curiously.

I shook my head. 'I don't think you want to know.' I shuddered.

After a few awkward seconds, Larry spoke up. 'So, what did you want to do? We have to kiss or else we'll have to take the penalty, whatever it is.'

I took a deep breath. 'If we have to kiss we have to admit our feelings, don't we?'

Larry looked up. 'I guess,' he mumbled, and started playing with his fingers nervously. I took his hands in mine, even though they were shaking terribly.

'Larry, I-' I began, but he cut me off.

'Let me go first,' he said. 'Carr, ever since we became close friends, I've always wanted to be more than that. You're smart, caring (on some occasions), daring, and I've never met a girl like you before.' He looked up at me. 'But if you don't feel the same way-'

This time I cut him off, except with a kiss not words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. After about a minute we pulled apart, but kept our arms round each other.

'You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that,' I said, and kissed him again.

What do you know; some good does come out of this game after all.

**A/N Sorry this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I love this ship also, but because we don't see much of them in the episodes it's kind of hard to write about them. Anyway, another chapter will be coming your way later today.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	5. The Start of Something New Part 2

**A/N I know I said another one would be up yesterday, but who knew parents could take so long in hardware stores:P Anyway, here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Please note that this one will have some MAJOR Corney moments, so if you don't like that ship, please skip the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I really should just do it in the summary.**

**Corey's POV**

I watched as Carrie and Larry nervously walked into the closet. I know I would be nervous if I had to go in there with Laney. I mean, she's my best friend, but also my secret crush. I also have no idea if she likes me back, and I don't want to make things awkward for her.

I sigh, but Laney must've heard, because she looked over towards me with a concerned look on her face.

'You okay Core?' she asked. I nodded.

'I'm just nervous that I might have to go in there and make out with someone like' I shuddered. 'Carrie!' **(A/N Sorry to all you people who ship Carrie/Corey).**

Laney shuddered too. 'I might have to make out with Larry,' she gulped. **(A/N Again sorry to Larry/Laney shippers).**

'Yeah, that would be pretty brutal,' I admitted. 'But not as bad as having to kiss you.'

Laney sat upright and tears started to form in her eyes as I realised my mistake.

'No, no I didn't mean it like that, Lanes I swear!' I protested, trying to make her realise that that wasn't what I meant.

'No, it's okay; I understand,' she said softly before walking towards the kitchen. I looked after her sadly before laying my head in my hands.

'What have I done?' I said to myself.

**Laney's POV**

As soon as I reached the kitchen I burst into tears. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he was into me.

But I was wrong again.

I sunk to the floor in a corner of the room, bringing my knees to my chest and laying my head down, hoping no one could hear my sobs. I seriously didn't know he felt that way about me. How could I be so stupid? Was he really my best friend in the first place, or was he just stringing me along?

I continued sobbing, letting my tears run down my face. I knew that I looked a total wreck, but I didn't care anymore, no one else did, so why should I?

'Laney, where are you?'

I looked up as I heard my name being called. It sounded like Kin, but even though I didn't think anyone cared about me anymore, I still didn't want him seeing me like this.

Wiping my tears along my sleeve (and a fair amount of makeup with it), I slowly walked to where I heard Kin's voice, where he approached me.

'There you are!' he exclaimed. 'Corey's been looking for you!'

I almost burst into tears again as Kin said his name. 'Why would he be looking for me?' I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

'You ran off crying, he said he did something wrong and he wants to fix it with you in person,' he replied. 'Oh, by the way it's your turn to go in the closet.'

'With who?'

'Corey.'

I shrieked inwardly. Of course it was Corey, who else would it be at my time of grieving about him?

At the moment, I'd much rather go in with Larry.

'So he wants to meet me in the closet?' I asked my friend.

Kin nodded. 'Good luck,' he said, before walking away.

I took a shuddering breath and walked towards the garage. Yep, I was going to need all the luck I could get.

**Corey's POV**

I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor of garage when someone nudged my shoulder. Kin glanced concernedly at me.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked. I sighed.

'I said something to make Lanes upset,' I replied. 'I need to search for her.' I started to get up but Kin pushed me down.

'It's your turn to spin bro,' he said. 'Here, why don't I go search for Laney, whilst you spin.' I smiled at my friend.

'Thanks bro,' I said fist-bumping (or fumping) him, before he turned and walked off, calling Laney's name.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the bottle, looking towards Laney's empty space next to me, then back to the bottle. Then I exhaled and spun the bottle, hoping but not hoping that it would land on Laney.

But guess what?

It did.

I guess I should be happy that it landed on Laney's spot, so I could talk to her in private now, but I know what she's like when she's angry or upset, and it is terrifying.

I glanced over at the Newmans, who weren't even interested in the game anymore. Kim and Konnie were playing 'Snap' with a deck of cards Kim brought in, Kon was nowhere to be seen, and Carrie and Larry were making out.

That I almost barfed at.

I stood up shakily and went to go find Kin, or Laney, whoever came first, which happened to be Kin, who I bumped into a few seconds later.

'Any sign of her?' I asked hopefully. Kin shook his head. 'Well, tell her that she needs to meet me at the closet,' I smiled sheepishly. 'The bottle landed on her.'

Kin laughed. 'Coincidence much?' he told me. 'Okay, I'll see if I can find her still, and tell her to meet you there.'

I nodded and turned towards the closet, not knowing that what I would face inside would be completely unexpected.

**No-one's POV **

Laney gulped as she walked towards the closed closet door. She really didn't want to have to face Corey after what he just said about her.

_'__But not as bad as having to kiss you._'

He'd much rather have to kiss CARRIE then her! Tears started to form in her eyes again but she wiped them away fiercely. She had to show Corey that what he said really upset her, but she wasn't going to show just how upset she was.

With shaking hands the red-haired bassist opened the door and let herself in. 'Hello?' she whispered cautiously.

'Lanes, there you are!'

Laney screamed as she heard a voice in the darkness, but folded her arms when she realised who was talking. 'Don't _Lanes_ me,' she spat, glaring at where she thought Corey was. 'You really hurt me Core, so you don't get to call me nicknames anymore.'

Corey was hurt, but he still grabbed her hand. 'No, Lanes, I didn't mean it like that! I meant-'

'Oh sure,' Laney scoffed, cutting him off. 'Because you say that to all of your friends that're girls, and-'

Corey couldn't take it any longer. 'I said it because I have a crush on you!' he blurted out, stopping Laney in the middle of her rampage. 'What?' she asked, but with not as much venom in her voice as before.

Corey sighed and rubbed his arm. 'I said it because I like you, and I didn't want to get stuck in here with you because I didn't know how you would feel about it. Laney, you're the smartest, funniest, prettiest girl I know, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me, but I just wanted you to know.'

With every word Laney brightened. _He didn't say that because he hates me, _she thought. _He said it because he loves me!_

When Corey finished his speech Laney gave a little shriek of delight and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. After a moment of shocked surprise Corey kissed her back.

'You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that,' Laney told him after a moment, smiling. Corey smiled back.

'Well, you don't have to wait any longer,' he replied, before kissing her again, wanting to stay like that all night.

**A/N SO MUCH CORNEY! Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter (I know I did). If you love Corney as much as I do, please leave a review. Hey, that rhymed!**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	6. Introducing TD

**A/N I know I haven't updated in, like, FIVE-ever, and I'm REALLY sorry, but life just caught up to me lately :P But, here is the next chapter, finally :D**

**Disclaimer: Grojband is not mine yada, yada, yada**

**Carrie's POV**

I looked up from my position on Larry's lap as I heard the door on the closet being opened. Corey and Laney then walked out, smiling and holding hands, and I couldn't help but smile. Sure, I hate their band, but if I'm with the one I love then they should be too.

I sigh blissfully and lean my head back onto Larry's leg. "I could stay like this all night," I say to him.

Larry grins. "Me too," he replies.

We are interrupted with a groan coming from the stage. "I'm sick of this game now, can't we do something else?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, who actually won anyway?" Kon asked. We all just looked at each other for answers.

"Can't we all just stay up all night, I mean, for all we know we could end up drawing moustaches on our enemy's faces with permanent marker, which wouldn't be so bad, I guess," Corey smirked, his arm around Laney's waist, with her head on his shoulder, but she lifted it and glared at him when he said that. "But, I would not like that one bit!" he corrected himself. "So, let's forget this game, and stay up all night."

"YOU MEAN I HUGGED _HER_ FOR NO REASON?!" I shout, pointing at Laney fiercely.

"Yeah, but look at what else we got," Larry reassured me, gesturing to himself and Corey. I blushed.

"That I wouldn't want to forget," Corey added, grinning at Laney, who returned the smile.

Then Kon and Konnie both gasped. "MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME!" they shouted, racing into the kitchen.

Kim glanced at her watch. "But it's only 8:00," she said.

Kon stuck his head back into the room. "Yeah, but at sleepovers midnight snacks last all night," he said. "We have to make the most of this moment!"

I rolled my eyes as him and Konnie grabbed out donuts, chips, soda, chocolate, etc. "You know, we could just order pizza for tea, and save this for later."

Larry glanced outside, then looked back at me and smirked. "Have you forgotten the reason we're actually here, Care?" he asked. I then looked outside and blushed.

"Or we could just stick with this," I said, giggling sheepishly, as Kon and Konnie came back with armfuls of food.

"WOOHOO!" Kon yelled. "LET'S EAT!"

He and Kin as well as Kim and Konnie raced in and started stuffing their faces with the food. I exchanged glances with my boyfriend before walking in and grabbing some chocolate, coming back and handing a bar to him.

"I'm not making an idiot of myself," I said, gesturing to the two sets of twins, still cramming their mouths with food. Larry and I laughed. He glanced at his watch.

"Well, it's only 8:30," he groaned. "We still have to wait here for god knows how long, so we may as well do something to take our minds off sleep."

"We could watch TV," I said. "Hey Riffin, turn on the TV!"

Corey looked over from his beanbag, which he and Laney were currently snuggled up on. "Why?" he called back.

I rolled my eyes. How could his band put up with him sometimes? "Because we need something to take our minds off going to sleep, because we're all staying up all night now."

Corey just shrugged in response, taking off his shoe and flinging it at the TV, turning it on. A picture of an island with a huge cliff was shown, and a middle-aged man with slick black hair and a stupid grin on his face was facing the camera.

"Welcome to Total Drama All Stars!" the man, who I presumed was the host, announced.

Kin and Kon looked up from the food, before racing over to the TV. 'Oh cool, I love this show!" Kon exclaimed, staring intently at the screen. "This must be a new season; I've never seen it before!"

"I think they were saying a new season was coming out soon last week," Kin explained to his brother. "I wonder who the contestants are though."

"I hope it's Gwen," Laney piped up from next to Corey. "She's cool, except for what she did a few seasons ago. And Zoey's pretty cool too, so I hope she's there."

"I really like Mike and Duncan," Corey added. "Also apart from what Duncan did to Courtney that time. That was pretty harsh."

"Yeah but Courtney had it coming," Konnie said. "She's really mean."

"Hey, don't harsh on my favourite!" Kim scolded her sister.

"Yeah, I really hope Cameron's in this season," Kin said. "He's really smart, and I'd like him to help me with my time machine."

"Which was a total fail last time," Laney muttered, rolling her eyes.

Through all this Larry and I just sat there. We had no idea what show this was and what they were talking about. Thankfully, Larry spoke up.

"Uh, cool, Carrie and I will just leave now," he said sheepishly, before whisking me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we ran through hallways and different rooms, before stopping in an isolated hall.

"Anywhere but there," Larry panted. "I hate that show!"

I was confused. "When did you watch it?"

Larry looked me in the eyes, paralysing me. "Remember that time you had to buy a new guitar and made me stay behind with the twins?" I nodded. "Well, they made me watch it with them, and trust me, you don't want the details."

I laughed. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

Larry grinned and pulled me in closer. "This," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine, making everything in the background fade away.

**Laney's POV**

I lay next to the beanbag that Corey was on, my head on his shoulder and tracing a circle on the back of his hand. Total Drama was heard in the background, and I was trying not to look interested, but I couldn't help but listen out to see if either Gwen or Zoey, or even both would be there. The host, Chris McLean, was currently standing next to a familiar looking robot.

"Five bucks says that's Alejandro!" Kon called out randomly. Kim smirked.

"You're on," she said, and soon her, Kon, Konnie and Kin were engaged in a full on bidding war.

I looked up at my boyfriend. "So Core, who do you think are the fourteen All-Stars?"

Corey thought for a minute, hand on his chin. "I dunno Lanes, probably Heather."

I scowled. "She's a witch with a capital B." I muttered.

Corey laughed. "I agree with you there," he said. "Let's see if she is."

Ignoring the frantic bidding, Corey and I turned our heads back to the TV, where Mike was seen falling from the sky, continuously changing into all of his Multiple Personalities.

"Yes, Mike's back!" Corey cheered, and I smiled at how cute he looked. I was cut out of my trance though when I heard Zoey's voice.

'Yes, Zoey's back too!" I cheered high-fiving Corey. "I wonder how those two are going regarding their relationship."

Corey shrugged and smiled at me, making me melt inside; I still couldn't believe he was mine! "Probably well, though I have a feeling something bad is going to happen this season." He shuddered, and I wrapped my arms around him more.

Lightning was then shown next, who none of us liked, the Cameron, who Kin cheered for, then Sam, who, once again no one liked, then Scott, who Konnie swooned at.

"He's so dreamy," she sighed. We all backed away slowly.

Jo came in as the last Revenge of the Island competitor, and then they went to the original cast. I groaned as I saw who was first thrown out of the plane.

"Great, Courtney's back," I grumbled. "I hate her!"

Kin turned towards me. "Don't worry though. If she's there, then Gwen will no doubt be there, for the ratings."

I shrugged and turned back towards the TV, where Gwen was getting thrown out of the plane. I laughed. "Told you," Kin smirked.

Duncan was next, and Corey and I fist-bumped. "Let's see who makes it the furthest out of our two favourites," Corey smirked. "Deal?" he held out his hand.

"Deal," I said, but instead of taking his hand I kissed him on the cheek, which led to him kissing me on the mouth, and soon it turned into a full on make-out session.

"Ugh if you guys are done playing Bridgette and Geoff, we'd like to watch the show now," Kim complained, but we didn't listen.

"I love you," Corey whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and we kissed again.

Yep, this night so far was great.

**A/N I am really sorry if this chapter was boring, but I've already run out of ideas. And if you're not a fan of Total Drama, I am also sorry; it was the only thing I could think of. If you guys have any ideas on what they could do all night PM me or review an idea. Once again sorry about this **chapter**.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	7. Romance by Owls

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back! So lately I've been getting a bad case of writer's block, and called on you guys to help me, and thank you SO much to those that sent me ideas, you helped a lot! But, without further ado here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**No-one's POV**

Total Drama had finished 15 minutes ago, and everyone was starting to get a bit tired, even if it was only 9:00pm. Laney lay down in Corey's lap; her head snuggled into his chest and his arm around her, both of them staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I've never noticed how green your eyes looked before," Corey suddenly spoke up, makng his girlfriend blush. Yep, she still wasn't used to that yet!

"T-thanks Core," Laney stuttered, then quickly looked away, only to notice a huge silhouette fly past the window. Her eyes widened.

"Did any of you guys see that?" she asked nervously, hoping it wasn't what she feared it was.

A chorus of "Saw what's?" and "I don't think so's" came from around the group. Laney gulped as it flew past the window again.

Just as the red-head was about to ask again if anyone saw it, Carrie and Larry burst into the room. Despite their panicked state, everyone couldn't help but notice their bright red faces and messy hair. Carrie heard them snickering and frowned.

"Laugh all you want guys," she began. "But a huge owl just flew in through the window."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "But who would be stupid enough to leave a window open during this kind of weather?"

Suddenly all heads swivel slowly towards Corey. Laney shook her head.

"That doesn't matter right now. The important thing is we get rid of that owl!" Then she gulped. "Ah, how big is the owl?"

Carrie pondered for a moment. "About two feet, massive beak, sharp claws that could pierce right through you."

With every word Laney shrunk back into Corey more, clinging onto his shirt. Corey frowned at his doppelganger.

"Hey, that's enough, can't you see your scaring her?" he said, wrapping Laney in a hug.

Before Carrie could respond a loud screech was heard from the hallway, and a ginormous owl flew into the room, making everyone scream in fright.

The owl then perches on the edge of the stage. The two lots of twins are first to recover, and Kim walks over to it, frowning.

"Carrie, you were wrong!" she exclaimed. "Its 1.78 feet, do the math!"

"Kim, I don't think now is the time to be lecturing people on math!" Kin said, pointing to their quivering band mates, who still hadn't recovered from their shock, as the owl flew just above their heads.

Suddenly a light bulb popped up above Kon and Konnie's heads. "I have a crazy idea that might just make this more interesting," they smirked evilly, rubbing their hands together.

**Laney's POV**

Crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I hate owls, absolutely hate them! And now one's right here in front of me, staring into my soul like it's about to eat it right out of me, with those beady black eyes…

How could Core be stupid enough to leave a window open? I mean, sure it's Corey, and I love him, but can't he even close a window during a storm?

Hang on a sec, where are the twins? I saw them a second ago. Kim and Konnie aren't here either. I gulped.

"Ah, guys, our bandmates are invisible," I said, trying to remain calm even though an evil owl was trying to kill me. Yeah, I'm afraid of owls, so sue me?

Larry lifted his head up from Carrie's shoulder. "Lamey's right," he replied. "We need to find them!"

Ignoring the nickname, I started to get up, but before I could make it halfway I heard a sound from behind me in the gloomy hallway. Thinking it was the twins I cautiously walked down the hall.

As I walked, my footsteps echoing with every step, I heard the voices coming from a room on my left. Motioning for the others to follow me I stepped into the room, turned on the light…

And screamed.

**Corey's POV**

I followed Lanes down the hallway, not knowing what was happening, but trusting her instincts. I mean, she trusted mine in the past, and most of them ended up badly.

As she turned on the light, I screamed, because there, was the most ugliest owl mask I'd ever seen. Hang on, that wasn't me screaming.

It was Laney.

She's not afraid of anything! Well, except that sewage monster that one day, but that's understandable.

I stepped forward to calm her down, but before I could place my hand on her shoulder she took off running. I watched as she raced down the hall.

"Lanes, wait!" I called out starting to run after her. "Come back!"

I just barely made out Carrie squeezing the life out of Larry, and the sounds of laughter in the background.

**Laney's POV**

I raced down the hall, running as fast as my legs could carry me, which wasn't very fast.

I ran into a room, and slammed the door behind me, leaning back against it and panting hard. I slid down to the floor, curling my knees up to my chin and trembling. Carrie said there was only one owl in the house, not two!

I heard people calling my name in the hallway, so I ran and hid under the bed.

"Hm, must be Trina's bedroom," I muttered to myself, noticing a diary in the far corner. Then I realised that Trina's diary was pink, this one was blue, with a red guitar on it. I grabbed it and flipped through it. Then I got to one page and gasped. It read:

_Thursday, January 15_

_Band practise today, as usual, but I couldn't concentrate, not with Laney looking and sounding as perfect as ever. Once we had finished Kin and Kon said they had to go, which left just me and Lanes. I secretly cheered. Maybe I would get the guts to tell her how I feel._

I blushed with every sentence. Corey had liked me for a long time? I couldn't stop myself from cheering, but quickly covered my mouth afterwards, and kept reading.

_We watched a movie, Frozen I think it was. It was a good movie, and I could tell Lanes liked it. Whenever there was a cute scene she would glance over at me and scoot closer. I made out like I thought she was just cold, playing oblivious like I usually do. It hurt, but it was for the good of the band._

I closed the book then, lip trembling. Did Core really want to be with me? It could break up the band, and that would hurt him more than a girl breaking up with him.

I backed myself into the wall and laid my head on my knees, letting the tears fall, again.

"Wow, twice in one night," I said to myself again. "Great going Laney."

I looked up from my position as I heard the door being opened. "Lanes," came Corey's voice. "Are you in here?"

I backed further into the corner, hoping he wouldn't see me. Unfortunately for me, apparently the most likely place for Corey to find girlfriends is under his bed.

_Crap, _I thought._I forgot I was in his room._

Corey's head swivelled from side to side until he spotted me. He smiled gently, and I couldn't help but melt inside.

"C'mon Lanes," he spoke gently. "I won't bite."

I gulped. "But the owl might," I whispered.

Corey's sweet smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, I'll talk to the twins about that later," he said. "There's nothing to be worried about though Lanes, I'll protect you."

I couldn't help but go back to thinking about what he wrote in his diary, or journal. Either way, it slipped back into my mind. But I forced myself to act like it hadn't happened as I grabbed Corey's outstretched hand. He pulled me up, so close that our noses were touching.

"I promise that nothing will ever happen again Lanes," he whispered, making me shiver as I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same with me and soon we were kissing again, enjoying the sweet sensation our lips together gave us.

As we collapsed onto his bed all thoughts of his journal washed away, as I ran my fingers through his hair and he ran his hands up my back. I wanted to remember this moment forever; however we needed to breathe, so we pulled away reluctantly.

"Wow," we both breathed at the same time, then giggled. Then the journal thought came rushing back into my head.

"Um, Core," I began nervously. "How…long have you liked me?"

Corey's smile faltered and he looked down at his hands. "A while Lanes," he said. "But I didn't want to risk losing the band."

I smiled like I knew it all along (as in five minutes). "I know," I said quietly. "And it's okay if you don't want to be with me because of it…" I was cut off by Corey's lips against mine.

"Lanes, I'd never do that! Don't ever think that again okay?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good, now where were we?" I giggled and we kissed again. After five minutes we pulled away and I yawned.

"Let's forget the all-nighter thing, okay?" Corey whispered quietly, as he yawned too, and I nodded gratefully, snuggling up to him and drifting off to sleep, not noticing the owl fly out the open window.

**A/N There you go, hope you liked it!:D This idea was sent in by TheGirlWhoCriedILoveGrojband13. Thanks so much for the suggestion! Also, you can still send in requests. I'm going to try to keep this story going on for as long as I can!**

**Thanks for coming out everybody!**


	8. A Cute Find

**A/N Another chappie for you all! This will be my last update for a while because I'm going on an eleven day holiday! XD But after that I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Carrie's POV**

I held on to Larry tightly as the owl screeched and laughed in our faces…

Hang on, owls don't laugh.

I opened my eyes just as the owl's face was pulled off, revealing Kim's laughing face. Kin, Kon and Konnie then came out from their hiding places and pointed towards us, laughing their heads off.

"You…should've…seen you're…faces!" Kim gasped in between laughs.

"Definitely…the best…idea…yet!" Kin agreed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Larry just stood there gaping. Meanwhile, I was fuming!

"Seriously? You wanted us to have a freaking heart attack, just so you could prank us?"

They were still rolling around on the floor laughing. "Yep, pretty much," Kon answered.

I gritted my teeth and was about ready to lunge at their throats when I felt a warm sensation run up my arm. I looked down to see Larry looking up at me, pleading.

"Care, I know how much you want to rip their throats out, but violence isn't the answer," he said to me calmly, and I relaxed a little, before smiling.

"Your right Larr, sorry. So what should we do?"

Kon popped up randomly between me and Larry. "Yeah, where's Corey when you need him?"

"I think he ran after Laney down the hall," Larry answered, pointing the way Laney and Corey disappeared.

I looked to Larry and shrugged. "Let's see if he's got any ideas, then," I said, running down the hall after the two pairs of twins.

**Larry's POV**

_15 minutes later…_

Carrie and I raced down different hallways. We'd lost Kim and Konnie, then Kin and Kon, and were now trying to find six people, instead of three.

"Ugh, we already ran down this hallway Larr," Carrie complained, running behind me. "Why is Corey's house so huge anyway; it doesn't look big on the outside?"

I slowed down to a walk so Carrie could keep up and shrugged. "Beats me, but this is Peaceville we're talking about. So far we've been through a child grabbing sewer monster, a personality changing comet and a trio of giant grannies. And that's just to name a few. Having a house that's bigger on the inside then the outside is nothing."

Carrie laughed and I smiled. Making Carrie laugh was hard, so I really liked being able to make her laugh. Then she stopped. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Ca-" She cut me off, placing a finger over my mouth.

"Shut up and follow me," she hissed.

Confused, I followed my girlfriend around a corner, and saw Kon, Kim and Konnie laughing silently at an entrance of what looked to be a bedroom.

"What's so funny guys?" I asked them. Still laughing they pointed into the room. Carrie started laughing and I smiled.

Corey and Laney were cuddling, asleep in Corey's bed. They were literally one person they were so close together.

"Should we leave them?" Kim whispered.

I turned back to the two lovebirds and smirked. "Bit late for that," I said.

Corey and Laney were both staring at us, eyes wide and mouths agape, huge tomato red blushes across their faces.

"G-guys, its n-not what it looks like," Corey stammered, trying to get us to reason with him. Laney nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we were just, um…uh," she fumbled for words at the end, rubbing her arm guiltily.

Carrie smirked. "Don't worry," she said in a sing-song voice. "We'll leave you two lovers alone!" They then all started down the hall, laughing hard.

I started down the hall after them, but then stopped and turned back into the bedroom, where Corey and Laney were trying desperately to untangle themselves from each other.

"By the way, you guys are very cute," I grinned, before turning away from the cherry red couple.

**A/N It is EXTRMEMLY hard for me to update nowadays, so I'm really lucky to actually get a chapter up! Anyway, R&R if you enjoyed :D**


	9. This Could Take a While

**A/N I'M BACK!XD I got SO many ideas whilst on vacay, for so many different fanfics! So yeah, my brain's really full at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own….:(**

**Corey's POV**

Laney and I very awkwardly made our way down the hall to the garage, knowing that everyone was undoubtedly going to laugh and tease us for the rest of the night. To save the awkward silence I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you feeling better now Lanes?" I asked. "I mean, aside from the fact that everyone saw us in bed and are probably going to torment us for the rest of the night but…"

Laney rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine Core, trust me."

I smiled back at her as we entered the garage, and I sunk down into the nearest chair, glancing around the room as I did so. I frowned as I noticed that everyone was missing.

"Um, where is everyone?" I asked Laney, who shrugged, but jumped when we heard something.

"Psst, guys, over here!" I turn around to see Kim sticking her head out from a small closet under the stairs, beckoning us over.

"Why?" I hiss back.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just come over in here," she whispered, so I did, cautiously, with Laney close behind.

I climbed into the tightly enclosed space, before offering my hand to Laney and helping her in. It really was a small space; the only light coming from Kin's cell phone. Then I asked the obvious question.

"So, uh, why are we in here?" I asked, to a chorus of shushes.

"We're playing Sardines," Kim replied. "I chose this hiding spot, but the others found me. Now we're waiting for Carrie, but she's claustrophobic, so she wouldn't think twice to look in here."

I cringed as my elbow hit the wall. "Couldn't you have chosen a less crowded space?"

"And risk Carrie finding us? No chance!" Konnie answered.

"But it's just a game, and she's last place anyway, so what's the big deal?" Laney questioned.

Larry shook his head. "Trust me, you DO NOT want Carrie to find you in a game like this, even if she does come last." He shivered. "Remember what happened last time…"

_(Flashback)_

Larry, Kim and Konnie were all cramped behind the curtains on their stage, hiding from their band leader, when Carrie opened them and cried.

"Ah ha, I found you! I rule! Oh yeah! Who's the best? Carrie is! Who's that? It's me! Oh yeah!"

The three friends exchanged glances and sighed.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Talk about gloating," Kin remarked, Kon nodding in agreement.

"She's still awesome though," Larry sighed dreamily. Kin rolled his eyes.

"How long til you think it'll take before she finds us then?" Kon asked, but Kin placed a hand over his mouth and put his ear against the door, as he was closest. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"She came over to this hiding spot, but then thought it was too creepy, so thought the better of it," he laughed, high-fiving Kim. "Score for you with this hiding spot man!"

The two then realised what they were doing, and awkwardly pulled their hands away. "Uh, sorry 'bout that," they both mumbled, rubbing the backs of their necks, as their siblings both made kissing noises near them, resulting in sharp elbow jabs.

Laney grinned at me and squeezed my hand, and I did the same, knowing that that used to be us when we weren't dating.

"So, to answer my question from before, how long do you think it will take for Carrie to find us?" Kon asked, rubbing his arm.

Larry shrugged. "Another hour, give or take, so get yourselves comfortable." We all groaned and there were mumbles of "sorry" and "ow, that hurt" as we shifted into more comfortable positions.

I lie back against the wall and spread my legs out as best I could, motioning for Laney to come join me. She came over and laid her head on my stomach, both of us staring at each other as I traced the outlines on her hands, and all of a sudden everything around us disappeared.

**Larry's POV**

_3 hours later…_

I sighed for the 10th million time those last few hours. Carrie had still not found us, and everyone had fallen asleep within the first hour. So much for the all-nighter we had going.

I looked over at Corey and Laney, who were snuggled up asleep together for the second time that night, and I couldn't help but think that that could be me and Carrie if she was here. Now I just wish she would hurry up and get here.

I slowly felt myself start to drift off, but knew if that happened then who knows what Carrie would be doing, knowing that she won.

So I spent the next few minutes arguing with myself: one part of myself was telling me to just give up and go to sleep, don't even think about what Carrie would do, and the other half was telling me to stay awake until Carrie finds us, or she'd win.

I was just about ready to strangle myself when I heard the sound of a doorknob being turned and all of a sudden light was flooding into the closet. Everyone woke up then, shielding their eyes. I looked at Carrie, who smiled gleefully.

"Found you!" she yelled, pointing towards me. "Who found you? I did! Who's that? Carrie is!"

I exchanged looks with Kim and Konnie, groaned, and then passed out.

I awoke to the sound of my name being whispered in my ear.

Slowly, I blinked and tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't due to something holding me down. I looked to my left and found it was Carrie, sound asleep, her arms tightly wrapped around me, whispering my name every few seconds in her sleep. I blushed and stroked her hair, laying a kiss on her forehead.

The mood was broken as Konnie came bursting into the room. "Oh my gosh, Larry, you're okay!" she squealed. "We thought you were dead!"

Kim came into the room, a blank expression on her face. "No, you thought he was dead. "How are you feeling Larry?"

I tried to shrug, but couldn't really move my shoulders. "I've been worse," I replied.

I felt Carrie start to stir. "I think you should go now," I whispered, as they gave the thumbs up and left.

I turned and faced Carrie, who was slowly opening her eyes. "Larry?"

I smiled. "The one and only."

She smiled back and then nestled down into my shoulder again. "I love you," she whispered.

I stroked her head gently. "I love you too."

**A/N I tend to end chapters with cute scenes don't I? Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a Grojband version of Frozen, what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	10. Makeovers!

**A/N I am so, so sorry for the late update! There are 3 reasons though; homework, headaches and storms. Seriously, the storms down where I live could not have gotten any worse! Thankfully though, they're over, and here is the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything?**

**No-ones POV**

Corey, Laney and the twins were all sprawled out across the garage, waiting on Kim and Konnie to return with updates on Larry.

Laney sighed as she flopped back onto the couch, her head resting in the middle. "So, what do we do for the rest of the night, Core?" she asked the frontman.

Corey collapsed back onto the couch as well, his head resting next to Laney's. "I dunno Lanes. It's 6am so the Newman's will be leaving soon anyway." He turned his head towards Kin, who was looking out the window at the weather. "Hey Kin how's the weather out there?"

The nerdy twin jumped down from the window sill and smiled. "The blizzard's gone, so they should be able to leave in about an hour."

"YES!" Corey and Laney high-fived as Kin walked over and tried to kick his brother awake, who was currently snoring on his back on the stage.

Laney turned back to Corey. "It's about time; Carrie was really starting to bug me. How does her band put up with her anyway?"

Corey laughed. "About the same amount that you guys put up with me! But you've gotta admit, tonight was pretty crazy."

Laney smiled. "You said it, Core." They then both leaned I for a kiss.

"Geez, if you guys wanted to do seven minutes in heaven again we would've let you."

The two lovebirds stopped their make-out session and turned to see Kim and Konnie coming back into the room. Kim was smirking and Konnie was drinking a random juice box.

Corey and Laney began blushing. Eager to change the subject Corey asked "So, how's Larry going?"

Kim smiled. "He's fine, but he's currently being held down by his sleeping girlfriend, so he won't be up for a while." They all laughed.

Konnie finished drinking her juice box and threw it carelessly into the bin a few steps away. "Not to be rude or anything, but when can we go home? OW!" Konnie asked before getting a hard nudge from her twin.

Kin checked his watch, not taking notice of Konnie's question. "In about an hour and a half," he responded. Then an evil smirk spread across his face as he looked over at the twin girls. "But I remember a deal we made earlier tonight that we need to fulfil." Kim and Konnie glanced at each other in fear.

Kon continued snoring.

**Carrie's POV**

I woke up suddenly, feeling a little like you do when you think someone's watching you. I turned my head slowly to the right to see Larry staring at me with those piercing green eyes of his. I blushed.

Larry chuckled. "Morning Carr," he whispered, and I blushed again.

"Hey Larrs," I whispered back. I glanced through the window, to see that it was getting lighter outside. "How long have we been asleep for?"

Larry shrugged; or tried to at least, considering my arm was preventing him from moving. I blushed…AGAIN! God, I'm turning into one of those boy crazy freakazoids in the cheerleading squad at school.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Larry spoke again. "I gave up trying to keep up with time at this place. It's hard to find a decent clock, and my phone ran out of charge a while back." I nodded and sat up, cringing as I got pins and needles in my foot.

After a couple minutes they managed to go away and I extended a hand to Larry, helping him up from the bed. "Wanna go see what the others are doing?" I asked. Larry nodded and we walked towards the garage.

"I'll bet they're doing something TOTALLY sane," he replied sarcastically. I laughed.

"Yeah, Kin and Kon are probably having a tea party right now!" I joked back, and we both laughed again. Then Larry stopped and frowned.

"Everything's going to go back to normal after tonight isn't it?" he asked quietly. "Like, we'll still be together, but us and Grojband will be rivals again won't we?"

I furrowed my brow a bit and placed my hand on Larry's shoulder. "Larrs, I thought you liked being rivals with them. Without them, our band would be boring."

Larry took my hand off his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, but-" He was cut off by laughter coming from the garage. Interested, we looked through the door and burst out laughing.

Kin and Kon stood to the side of Kim and Konnie, hands on their hips and smirks across their faces. Behind them Corey and Laney were also in fits of laughter, holding their stomachs.

Then, Kim and Konnie stood in the centre of everyone, wearing make-up on their faces that looked like a dog did it! Mascara was smudged all around their eyes, some even getting on their noses! Lipstick was smeared around their lips, with very little actually ON their lips. The nail polish on their fingers showed a small amount of their actual fingers and was gloopy and messy. So yeah, who let the dogs out?

Kin spotted me and Larry first and grinned. "Remember when we made that deal earlier tonight that the winning team got to make-over the losing team?"

"Woah, woah, woah," I butted in, stepping towards Kin and waving my hands around. "It was a tie; NONE of us won!"

Kin smirked. "True, but since you guys are already losers, we figured, let's just make-over The Newmans."

"Ooh!" Corey and Kon chorused, high-fiving each other at Kin's burn.

I was positively seething at this point. I turned to her two bandmates, who were desperately trying to get their nail polish off their fingers. "Did you girls agree to this?"

Konnie gulped before answering. "Well, it was a rule at the start, and since I started the game, I couldn't say no."

Kim glared at her twin as she said this. "But why did you have to get me involved in this?"

Konnie twiddled her thumbs, trying to come up with a good reason. "Well, I knew you had a crush on Ki-" Kim slapped her hand over Konnie's mouth, giving her a warning glare.

Luckily though, no one seemed to notice, except me, that is. My frown turned into a mean smirk as I looked at a red-faced Kim. Her eyes opened wide as she realised I found out, before flipping her hair and stalking off towards the bathroom, Konnie trailing behind.

Satisfied I turned towards our four rivals, who were all still laughing their guts out.

That was soon going to change.

I grinned evilly, ignoring the pleading protests of Larry behind me as I walked up to them. "Time for a taste of your own medicine…" I said, and they all instantly stopped laughing as I pulled out the make-up…

**A/N Oh no! What's Carrie going to do to Grojband? What was Larry going to say to Carrie? Why hasn't Kon talked this chapter?!**

**That aside, once again guys I am SUPER sorry for the late update, but there should definitely be a new chapter up next week, as netball finishes earlier than usual :) Off I go to watch Grojband on TV now ;D**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


End file.
